


Misheard

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [16]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely Dick's ears were playing tricks on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misheard

**Author's Note:**

> Damian’s fine with killing, just not all the time I think. Damian definitely loses the race, but is so flustered about his slip-up that Dick makes dinner anyway. Only if Damian agrees to sit on the sofa with him and watch his favorite cheesy tv show after. Damian obliges, with the threat that Grayson never brings it up again. This is hella short, oh man.

“Hood, don’t you- _Hood!_ ” Damian shrieked, yanking on Dick’s arm. The shot went off anyway, right above the mugger’s head.

“He deserves it.” Dick growled lowly, though held his gun up in surrender. “He’s the one who ran the ring, Robin. He’s killed at least four young girls, and two women. And if I had gotten here earlier, then maybe your finger wouldn’t be-”

Suddenly sirens rang through the air. The criminal let out a string of curse words. Even with the mask on, Damian could tell Dick was annoyed as he looked down at him.

“It’s their job, not ours.” Damian spat, in an almost perfect mimicry of Bruce. “I want this filth to face the justice system. Death for him would not be a proper punishment, not in this case. I want him to live on this planet until he’s a hundred, I want his face plastered everywhere, everyone to know what he did. I want him to know how _hated_ he is, to have to live with that every day for the rest of his pitiful life.”

Dick lowered his arm, but didn’t holster the gun.

“We don’t leave now, the police will catch you.” Damian threatened. “You’re a wanted man, Hood. Are you really going to tell me this trash is worth getting caught for?”

Dick looked away, turning his furious gaze back to the man huddled on the ground.

“Do whatever you want.” Damian shrugged after a moment. He spun away, leaping up and swinging himself onto the fire escape. “I’m going home.”

And Dick felt his soul drop. No, he- he couldn’t go back to Bruce. Couldn’t go back to his father. He’ll be in _danger_ , then. Dick won’t be able to _protect_ him then-

He dropped the gun back into its holder and scrambled up after the little boy. “Robin.” He called. At the very least, he could take the child back himself. Make sure he got back safe. Damian’s cape disappeared over top of the building. “Robin, wait!”

He reached the ledge himself, another shout ready on his lips, when he forced himself to stop.

Damian was still there, grappling hook in hand. But he wasn’t facing east, wasn’t facing outwards of Gotham, where Wayne Manor was. No, he was still facing towards the city. A little more northwest. In the direction of Dick’s apartment.

Oh. _Oh_.

He had just shot the line, but paused in swinging, glancing back at Dick. “What?”

“You…” Dick blinked. “You said you were going home.”

“I…” The lenses of Damian’s mask widened as he realized the implication. Because Damian didn’t call places _home_. Didn’t refer to people as _family_. Didn’t claim to have any sentimentality besides for his pets. “No I didn’t.”

Dick’s smile was so big it carried through his voice, so he didn’t care that Damian couldn’t actually see it as he crawled over the ledge. “Yes you did.”

“I said I was going _back_.” Damian claimed.

“You said you were going _home_.” Dick countered. He glanced back behind him, over the edge, watching as Commissioner Gordon hauled the criminal up to his feet, began handcuffing him as they went to the squad cars.

“You need to get your hearing checked.” Damian mumbled, turning back to his line, pulling it slightly to make sure it was secure. Dick didn’t miss the blush running up his face, no with the heat vision system in his helmet. He laughed, walking up behind the younger, ruffling his hair fondly. “ _Hey!_ ”

“Race you back?” Dick suggested. Damian just pouted. Dick shrugged, not waiting for an answer before launching himself from the roof. He twisted in midair, to look at Damian as he shouted, “Last one _home_ has to make dinner!”

“You’re a _lunatic_!” Damian gawked. And Dick couldn’t help but cackle as Damian jumped after him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/RedHood%21Dick-au)   
> 


End file.
